


It's Over... Isn't it?

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also what is pacing?, F/M, I literally cannot pace a story for the life of me, I'm so sorry Matt Holt lovers for I have sinned, Its major Klance and minor Shallura, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Oops, Sorry not sorry?, THAT BEING SAID, and then 12000 words happened, as well as a wedding, everything either happens all at once, help me, or takes literal years, please forgive me I forgot about Matt and I can't go back and change it now, rated T for swearing and a little bit of action towards the end, so be ready for that, the whole second chapter takes place in a shallura wedding, this was supposed to be a short Klance ex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Keith and Lance used to date. Past tense. That was before Keith moved halfway across the world for a semester abroad and before Lance met his current girlfriend, Nyma.Keith's been back for a few months, but things have just been awkward and Nyma seems to hate him for literally no reason other than his existence.Not that Keith wants Lance back or anything, but he thinks something seems off about about their relationship, and with Shiro and Allura's wedding just weeks away, he can't afford to have Lance mad at him.That would make for an awkward bachelor party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Klance ex au and this happened. It's a little nonsensical in the long run but I needed something like this in my life so enjoy these idiots or whatever.  
> Also the title sucks and it's hardcore a bad SU reference but I needed something and it just came to me so here we are.  
> Please enjoy or something.

Thinking back, this is exactly why Keith hadn’t wanted to tell Lance how he felt in the first place. They ran in the same friend group, having been introduced to each other by said friends, and while the two of them hadn’t been particularly close to begin with, he felt telling Lance that he had feelings for him would ruin the dynamic their group had.

Now, three years after they’d first met and a year after they’d dated, things were just… weird.

It’s not like it had been a nasty break up.The main reason they’d started dating when they had was because Keith had been too late in his application to be accepted into a six month exchange program for school, and they weren’t going to have to worry about the weight that would put on their relationship. A month before the exchange was due to start, someone dropped out, leaving a spot open for the next available applicant. This was four months into their relationship and Keith had already accepted the fact he wasn’t going and was more than happy to stay in the country. Lance was not about to let this opportunity pass Keith by.

So they ended things and Keith went to spend six months in South Korea. Three months in, he found out through the friend who’d introduced them, Shiro, that Lance had started dating a girl named Nyma. The two were still together when he’d returned, and Keith had moved on romantically from Lance and was happy to see him happy with her.

That was when Keith noticed how awkward things were with him around. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve the looks Nyma was giving him, but she did not seem to like him one bit. He figured it had something to do with a conversation between her and Lance he’d overheard. She’d been venting to him about her worries that he was going to break up with her for Keith. Keith had gotten a kick out of that one. Nyma was literally everything Lance looked for in a girl; tall, blonde, shapely, model pretty, and most importantly, laughed at his jokes.

That fact didn’t stop her from draping herself all over him any time Keith even so much as glanced in their direction for the better part of two months, a fact that made not only him, but their friends slightly uncomfortable as well. Lance could barely keep his hands to himself as it was.

Shiro had told him that while the clingy part wasn’t different, the extreme extent of it was something new for her, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her jealousy.

“She has nothing to worry about,” Keith told Shiro.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a once over. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well over him or not, it can’t be easy seeing Lance with someone else.”

“It’s really not a big deal. Lance and I were only together a short while, and we’re still friends. I’m happy for him,” Keith replied, even if deep down, he knew it was a lie. He’d always have a little place in his heart for Lance.

“You don’t have to keep it to yourself. It’s okay if you’re hurting.”

“Shiro, it’s been almost a year, I’m fine, really. Now go before you’re late for your date with Allura.”

A few days later, Keith ran into Lance waiting for Nyma on his way home from class, the first time they’d actually been alone since he got back.  

“Hey Keith,” Lance said. “It’s been a while.”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. “We literally saw each other two days ago.”

“Yea but I mean… we haven’t  _ really _ talked in a long time.”

“You’ve been busy with Nyma and I’ve been busy with school, so it's only natural that when we see each other it's with all of our friends as well.”

“Look, Keith-”

“Lance!” Nyma called from across the street. When she crossed over she kissed him and then looked over at his companion. “Keith,” she said curtly.

“Nyma,” he replied in kind.

“Lance will you go and grab some coffees for you and I? I’ll get us a table out here.”

“Sure babe. See you Keith.”

“Later.”

Once Lance was safely inside and out of hearing range, Nyma turned to Keith with a glare. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but he’s mine. You’re never getting him back.”

This was the first time him and Nyma had ever spoken one on one, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of hatred he was getting from her.

She continued before he could respond, “you may have had a thing once, but Lance is back on the winning team and he is never going back. He loves me, and he will never love you.”

Keith laughed. “Has he ever actually told you he loved you?” When she didn’t answer he said, “that’s what I thought. Not that I care since that ship sailed a long time ago, but the fact that you’re so jealous over something that isn’t even there means you’re not confident he feels as strongly for you as you do for him. We’re just friends now, so do me a favor? Stop hating me for something that doesn’t even exist. You’re making the whole group uncomfortable with your jealousy. Good bye Nyma.”

Keith was on a high after telling Nyma off. Nothing was quite as satisfying a feeling as watching someone fail to come up with an appropriate response. Once that high wore off, Keith was left with a giddy feeling in his chest at the idea Lance didn’t love Nyma.

_ Oh fuck. _

This revelation made things feel way more awkward when the whole group hung out, but he wasn’t sure if it was just him. Suddenly all the things that had make Keith have feelings for Lance came rushing back the more time they spent in proximity to each other. 

Lance seemed to be none the wiser and it didn’t look like Nyma had told Lance what had transpired between the two of them.

Shiro pulled him aside again after they had all hung out.

“I thought you were totally over him.”

Keith couldn’t help but think about the times where Pidge would say ‘I came out to have a good time and I’m feeling really attacked right now’, but instead responded with, “we literally had this conversation a week ago. What makes you think I’m not?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re making the same lovesick eyes you used to make at him before you guys started dating.”

“I have done no such thing!” Keith said but he could tell immediately Shiro knew he was lying. “Okay so maybe the other day I realized I’m not quite as over him as I thought. Doesn’t mean I’m going to try and steal him away or anything.”

“God I wish you would,” Shiro replied quietly. Then, realizing he’d said it out loud said, “shit, don’t tell Lance I said that. Nyma’s nice enough but she just doesn’t really fit into our group that well.”

Keith gaped at Shiro for a moment before regaining brain function from hearing Shiro even say just the word ‘shit’ and replied, “well I have good news for you. Nyma and I had a little conversation and I don’t think Lance is quite as into her as we’ve all been lead to believe.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith brought him up to speed on their conversation, then said, “come on Shiro, you’re supposed to be the observant dad of the group. Have you heard Lance say he loved her once since they’ve been together? It’s been like six months and he hasn’t said it, and we all know how fast Lance falls. He’s verbal as all hell about it too.”

“Holy fuck Keith, you’re right.”

“I know I am. Also, stop swearing, it's weirding me out.”

Shiro smiled. “Allura is going to flip her lid when she finds out.”

“This whole role reversal thing is kinda freaking me out, but I have to ask you, is that a good idea? Allura isn’t exactly subtle.”

“Hunk is really the only person who wouldn’t make a huge deal about this. Have you talked to him about this? He is Lance’s best friend and all. He might actually already know this and also know why. Maybe he can help you take Lance back.”

Keith sputtered out a reply of, “did we not already go over the fact I’m not trying to do that? Even if they break up, I’m not just going to swoop in and try to take him back like that. If he decides that’s what he wants, then fine but it’s not going to be immediate. I’m not going to actively try and hurt either of them. Even if Nyma deserves it.”

“I still think you should talk to him. See what he thinks about it.”

“And there’s dad Shiro again. Good to have you back.”

“I’m serious. If Lance isn’t really that into Nyma, we should try and figure out why. Normally I’m against meddling like this, but I care for the both of you.” Then Shiro added, “plus if I never see Nyma’s tongue in Lance’s mouth again it’ll be too soon.”

“Fine, fine I'll talk to Hunk. Just make sure Allura doesn’t say anything since we both know you’re going to tell her anyway.”

Shiro tried to deny it, but Keith gave him a knowing look and he replied, “I’ll make sure she doesn't talk to anyone. Pidge is going to be so pissed when she finds out she was out of the loop though.”

Turns out, Pidge already knew. Or at least, made the connection that while Lance was physically all over Nyma, he had yet to declare his affections for her in the same way he had with Keith. 

He’d tried to corner Hunk alone in his apartment but Pidge had a habit of being places she was least expected. She’d decided to come walking into their conversation without a moment’s hesitation when she’d heard Lance and Nyma’s names.

Keith was sitting in front of them trying to wrap his head around this. “So you’re telling me both of you knew and haven’t done anything about it?”

“Well it’s not so much that we haven’t done anything and more that Lance told us not to,” Hunk explained.

Upon seeing the confusion etched on Keith’s face, Pidge continued, “a few months ago, Hunk told Lance that he didn’t look happy with Nyma and Lance put on that face he does when he’s trying to lie and told him that he  _ was _ happy, he was just going through some non-Nyma related stuff at the time he didn’t want to disclose to either of us. He seemed fine a few days later, but yea, the idiot still hasn't told any of us that he’s madly in love with her which is surprising since he literally messaged us at four in the morning when you guys said it.”

“Please stop bringing that up. It’s hard enough to see him with her when he’s clearly not happy.”

Pidge gave Keith a look that he knew meant trouble. “So you hate seeing them together? When did you catch up with the rest of the class and realize you still loved him?”

“Shut the hell up Pidge. That isn’t what matters right now.”

Hunk spoke up. “But you  _ do _ still love him?”

Keith could feel the heat rising up his neck and ears, but crossed his arms and looked away from them.

“Oh Hunk, he has got it baaaaaaad,” Pidge teased.

“Dude, it’s okay. You aren’t very good at hiding these things. We’re rooting for you either way. Nyma used to be nice, but that stopped like, a month in.”

“So what made her change so quickly?” Keith asked. He noticed Pidge’s face turned from teasing to serious and turned to look back at her fully. “Pidge, what’s wrong?”

“There’s one more thing you should know actually. I don’t even know if I’ve told Hunk.” At the mention of his name, Hunk turned his full attention to her. “Or maybe you already know   
or figured it out or what, and I’m not even sure if I’m totally right about it…”

“Pidge, what is it?” Keith asked.

“I don’t even think Nyma is being faithful to Lance.”

Keith was taken aback by her words.

Hunk hardly looked surprised by this news and sighed. “I don’t know for certain but I saw her hanging out with that Rolo guy once or twice. I didn’t think anything of it, but now that you mention it, they seemed a little too cozy.”

Pidge swore under her breath. “I was really hoping I was wrong. But I saw a message she got from him and without being too explicit, I don’t think they were just going to get   
coffee.”

“Shit. What do we do guys?” Keith asked. “I wasn’t going to get involved, I just wanted to know what you thought, but this bitch is playing with our friend and we need to stop her.”

“No Pidge, we cannot blast her into space,” Hunk said when Pidge’s face lit up.

“Hey, that was a onetime idea and it was a damn good one at that,” she replied indignantly.

Keith really didn’t want to get too involved in this. It was bad enough he said he was just going to ignore them and let things play their course, but now he’d caught (or re-caught), feelings for him and that was going to make any part he played in breaking them up even worse. They would have to be really careful with this one.

“Pidge, what’s the likelihood you could remotely hack into her phone to find out when she and Rolo are hanging out next.”

Pidge snorted. “With her security? I could do it in my sleep.”

“What are you planning Keith?”

“The most cliché getting someone to break it off tactic in the book; we’re going to catch them. Oh, but Pidge? Just, uh, make sure it’s a safe for work kind of meeting if you can. We want them to break up, not to completely break Lance’s heart.”

“No promises. Shit like that can change quickly, but I’ll try my best to make sure it’s in a public setting,” she replied. “Wait if we’re going to hack her phone, why don’t we just make it so texts meant for Rolo go to Lance instead?”

Keith shook his head. “That could seriously backfire on us. He could end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and next thing you know, he sees the two of them getting it on.”

“Guys, are you sure we should be doing this? I know we’re worried for him, and I’ve already said that I’m more than happy to have Keith and Lance hook up again, even if you guys were so cute it was sick sometimes, but if Lance finds out what we’re going to do…”

Keith and Pidge looked at each other, knowing Hunk was probably right. “So what do we do then?”

Hunk sighed. “I hate to say it but I think we should just tell him that we think she’s being unfaithful. You know, honesty is the best policy and all.”

“Well I hope you’re volunteering then, because I am literally the last person Lance should be finding this out from,” Keith replied.

“I was thinking Pidge actually. You’re never very serious with Lance, and when you are he actually listens to you. I  _ would _ be the one doing it, but I think this is better off coming from someone who isn’t his best friend.”

“Me? Why not Shiro?”

Keith snorted. “I can see that going over just wonderfully. ‘Lance I’m worried about you, and I think you need to have a talk with Nyma,’ ‘don’t worry  _ dad _ I know how the birds and the bees work’. Yep. Having someone who might as well be the group father talk to him about it would be perfect.”

“He makes a good point.”

Pidge huffed. “You guys know I’m not very good with feelings and shit.”

“Neither am I,” Keith said.

“You’re also not the one who Hunk has dubbed the perfect candidate. If I try to tell Lance, there’s a fifty-fifty chance I’ll get frustrated trying to let him down easy and just blurt out ‘ _ we think Nyma is cheating on you! _ ’”

“Do you guys dislike her that much that you’d think something like that just to break us up?” A voice from the doorway said.

Keith then remembered they were at Hunk’s apartment. Which Lance more or less had free roam of going in and out of. Turning to look and Hunk and Pidge, he could see they had forgotten that fact as well, matching expressions of surprise on the both of their faces. Lance wasn’t looking at them though, he was busy glaring at the floor, eyes red. Had he been crying?

“Lance, we – ” Pidge tried to explain but couldn’t find the words.

“How long have you been there?” Hunk asked quietly.

“You know, I knew you guys weren’t a huge fan of her, but I figured you’d be happy that I was happy. Hunk, you’re my best friend and you’re here with them just talking about me behind my back. Pidge, we’ve known each other for years, and yes, you blurting that out would still be better than this,” he said, not even bothering to look up at them while he spoke. His head snapped up to look at Keith when he spoke again. “Keith, you don’t even fucking  _ know _ her. You think you can just come back and hate on whoever I’m dating at the time? That’s fucking low. I thought that we were better friends than that, with or without a history together. But I guess you’ll all be happy to know she broke up with me. Something about how she can’t be with me if I can stay friends with an ex who still loves me.”

Keith’s face heated up, but before he could say anything Pidge stood up, “you’re right. We weren’t a huge fan of her. But we  _ were _ happy that you were happy, and she really wasn’t that bad at first. Why is it though, do you think we were going to tell you? Because we want to see you unhappy? No, it’s because we’re your fucking friends, and that’s what good friends do. I’m sorry Nyma broke up with you, but we really did believe she was cheating on you, so no we aren’t upset about that fact. She doesn’t fucking deserve you.”

Lance stood in shock for a moment before regaining his composure. “That doesn’t fucking give you guys the right to do this.”

“Lance we were just trying to help,” Keith said, putting a hand on Pidge’s now shaking shoulder.

Lance scoffed. “Yea, I know they were. You though? With what Nyma told me, I’m not so sure of your intentions.”

“Excuse me?”

“You couldn’t just let me be happy, you had to come waltzing in and trying to win me back.”

Well that answered the question on what parts of the conversation he’d missed.

“Are you fucking kidding me Lance? You think I’m that fucking self-absorbed and shallow that I would try and ruin your relationship just for the chance to get back with you? Nyma was nothing but hostile with me and I hadn’t even done anything! You’re going to believe the girl who broke up with you over your friends? I think you’re forgetting we were friends before all else.”

Hunk tried to intervene. “Guys come on, let’s just sit down and talk about this.”

“No Hunk, if Lance has something more to say, I say let him say it however he wants.”

“Me? Broken up now or not, we weren’t when you had your little conversation with Nyma the other day.”

“You mean the one where the second you were gone she fucking _threatened_ _me_?”

“So you’re saying you didn’t tell her that I would never love her?”

“It’s the truth!”

“And how the fuck would you know?”

“Because I know you!” Keith shouted. Taking a deep breath, he spoke more quietly saying, “I know you Lance, better than most people, and with one look I could tell you didn’t love her. Because I know what that looks like. You used to look at me like that.”

“Fuck you Keith,” was the last thing Lance said before he turned and stormed out of the apartment.

The three left in the apartment stood in stunned silence before Keith sighed shakily and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

“He just needs some time to cool off. Between being broken up with and then overhearing this, it was probably a bit too much. He’ll bounce back in a few days at most,” Hunk said, but both Pidge and Keith could tell it wasn’t going to be as easy at that.

Two weeks later, and Lance had yet to even acknowledge Keith’s existence. This was more than a little concerning seeing as Shiro had reminded them of his Bachelor party that was to take place the following weekend, and both he and Lance were in the wedding party, Keith being best man.

“Allura made me promise no strippers. Can you believe that? As if  _ I _ would hire strippers.  _ Me _ . The gay one.” Keith said to Shiro.

“Yea that’s more of a Lance thing to do,” Shiro replied. Then remembering that was a touchy subject added, “sorry.”

Keith sighed. “It’s alright, and too true. It’s not me with the problem right now; we’re all just waiting on Lance to hopefully move past this. He’s totally back on terms with Hunk and Pidge though, so that’s something. But enough about that. Just make sure you are dressed and ready to go out on Friday night at seven. We’re doing dinner and then the real party will start.”

Come Friday, Keith wasn’t even sure Lance was going to show up knowing he’d be the one planning tonight, but sure enough, Lance showed up with Hunk at his apartment shortly before 7. Hunk acted as a buffer for them during the short time they had to wait for Shiro, discussing plans for the night with Keith while Lance sat and listened.

“I’ve talked to the bar already and set up a tab, so the four of us can drink as much as we want without worrying about paying. Tipping is up to you, but know I’m leaving a hefty one at the end anyway,” Keith explained.

“Awesome dude, but let’s hope Shiro doesn’t get so wasted he doesn’t remember the night,” Hunk replied.

“I’ll try to keep him in check, not that he’ll really need it. Last time we went out he ended up carrying my drunken ass home. He is the ‘dad’ for a reason.”

Hunk let out a laugh but the conversation died there without Lance to help keep it going. Thankfully, Shiro showed up a few moments later and the four of them headed out.

Dinner went off without many problems, Keith having set it up at one of Shiro’s favorite Japanese restaurants where they got a start on their drinking with a little sake. Lance seemed to open up a little more as dinner went on, going so far as to have full on conversations with Hunk and Shiro, but he was still much less focused on Keith as a whole.

Once they got to the bar, Keith marched right up to the bartender and ordered the strongest thing they had. There was no way he was going to make it through the night with Lance if he was sober. Lance seemed to have a similar idea as he ordered the same, Hunk and Shiro watching on, giving each other wary looks.

Four drinks later, Keith and Lance had practically forgotten they were even on bad terms.

“A round of shots for the groom!” Keith cried to the bartender who handed them over. Keith brought them over to the table they had set up and said, “A toast! To Shiro and Allura, the best pseudo mom and dad we could ask for!”

“Hear hear!” Hunk and Lance cheered clinking their glasses together.

Shiro shook his head, but smiled and took the shot with the rest of them. “I think I’m going to head to the bathroom. Be back in a moment.”

“Dude, you’re gonna break the seal!” Lance called out to him. Shiro continued on anyway.

“Are you guys hungry? I could totally go for some onion rings right now,” Hunk asked. Lance nodded fiercely and Keith shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘yea I could eat’, and Hunk got up to ask the bartender about ordering some food, leaving the last two of their group alone at the table.

There was silence between them for a moment until the drunken part of Keith’s brain took over and blurted, “I miss you.”

Lance’s eyes widened and Keith clapped a hand over his mouth, but took it away quickly and explained, “I mean I miss hanging out with you and actually having you pay attention to me. Wait shit, that’s still not right. I wish you would stop being so angry with me.”

“I’m not.”

Keith blinked. “What?”

“I’m not angry with you anymore? Like obviously I’m still not happy with what happened, but now I’m just upset with myself for being such a dick. You were right; I know you guys were just looking out for me. I was just so pissed that you guys were talking to each other instead of to me. That being said, I, um, actually already knew she was seeing that guy behind my back. I had for like a week. She came back smelling like him a few times, but told me it wasn’t anything like that, they were just friends. Then that day I told her to tell me the truth and she broke up with me, so I went to find Hunk and then I walked in on the three of you talking and I just… blew up.”

“Lance, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I’ve been ignoring you for weeks now and that’s not cool. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. Mostly. I’m still a little annoyed that you would think I’d actually try and win you back by breaking you up with your girlfriend, but I also understand why you said what you did. It did look a lot like that’s what we were doing.”

Lance was silent for a few moments before he quietly said, “ _ were _ you trying to win me back?”

Keith shook his head. “I was just trying to look out for my friend.”

Disappointment flashed across Lance’s face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. “Thanks Keith,” he said and then leaned over and hugged him. It took Keith a moment to get over the surprise and hug him back, but it felt good to be talking again.

“Holy crow, it took long enough,” Hunk said, sitting back down at the table with a basket of onion rings in hand. “Guess we should have gotten you guys drunk sooner.”

“Yea, yea, just pass over the rings,” Lance replied, unwinding his arms from around Keith who immediately missed the contact.

Shiro came back soon after and said, “so who’s ready for another round?”

All three of the other men whooped in response.

An hour later, Keith was definitely not the one keeping Shiro in check. Shiro had to coax both him and Lance off the bar where they’d tried to dance, and Hunk had to keep Lance from falling face first onto the ground when they jumped down. Still, Shiro smiled watching his friends finally having a good time together, free of any anger.

“Dude,” Lance said, staring at Keith intensely. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like Joe Jonas?”

“What the fuck Lance,” was Keith’s reply.

“No seriously! You look like him circa Camp Rock days! The hair, the outfit… gimme a second, we have got to test this.” Lance pulled up a picture of Joe Jonas and showed it to Keith.

“I don’t see it.”

“How? You guys have like, the exact same mullet! Hunk! Shiro! Please tell me I’m not crazy, and this looks exactly like Keith.”

He showed his phone to the aforementioned men, and both of them looked from the photo to Keith and back again.

Hunk spoke first. “He does kind of have a point.”

Keith gaped and Shiro added, “maybe not the in the face, but the hair and the style of clothing are definitely similar.”

“I expected Hunk to agree with his best friend, but you Shiro? How could my own flesh and blood betray me like this?”

“Keith what the hell, since when are you related to Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Lance, you’ve asked me that like, five times since we’ve known each other. He’s not actually my brother, I just lived with him and his parents for a while.”

“Oh shit, you right.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but laughed.

Lance watched him go from laughing regularly to practically dying from it, clutching his stomach and tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. Lance felt his stomach clench a little and his heart beat faster seeing Keith so unabashedly happy.

“Keith it wasn’t that funny, careful before you hurt yourself,” Shiro warned, but the smile on his face gave away his real thoughts. It had been a while since any of them had seen Keith smile so genuinely.

“Sorry, I’m like, way drunk right now,” Keith replied when he was able to catch his breath.

“You? Nooooo,” Hunk replied sarcastically. This sent all four of them into uncontrollable laughter, and Lance put his arm around Keith’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Dude, me too. How much have we had to drink?”

“Dude I seriously don’t know.”

“ _ Dude _ .”

Keith and Lance looked at each other for a moment, all laughter gone, faces flushed from drinking as well as being so close. Lance’s face was leaning closer, and the rational part of Keith’s brain told him to pull away so he did, much to Lance’s disappointment.

“Hey Hunk, what time is it?” Keith asked.

“Summer time!” Lance sung out.

“Just past midnight.”

“Damn I really wanted to stay out till dawn but I think I got drunk too fast,” Keith said, still with Lance’s arm wrapped around him. He gasped suddenly. “ _ Guys we should totally go to McDonalds _ .”

“Was that part of your master plan for the night?” Lance asked.

“Not even a little bit, but it sounds really good right now. Originally we were supposed to stay here till last call then like, go watch the sunrise or some shit, but now that I think about it, it’s a little gay.”

“Keith, my buddy, you are the gayest person I know. And I know myself.”

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes for a moment before whispering, “holy shit, you’re right, I’m so fucking gay.”

Hunk and Shiro shared a look and an eye roll before turning their attention back to their two drunk friends.

“Hey guys, how about we go get McDonald’s and then we can head back to wherever Keith decided we’re staying tonight?” Shiro offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Hunk added.

The other two whooped and Keith handed his card to Shiro to pay the tab, telling him to tip generously before they left the stale air of bar. Keith felt immensely less foggy once they were in the fresh air. 

A block or so away from the bar, Lance had fallen in stride with him. Keith made sure to keep his hands in his pockets, unsure he could keep them to himself otherwise. Lance had other plans and looped his arm through Keith’s, shoving his hand in his own pocket to lock them in place. Keith looked up at him and almost tripped when he saw Lance’s beaming smile directed at him.

Neither of them said anything and Keith looked away with a blush when Shiro turned to look at them and gave him a knowing smirk. 

Weren’t there rules about this kind of thing? They were exes and Lance had only been broken up with and cheated on two weeks prior.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

Lance glanced up at the stars for a moment before looking back down at him. “Doing what?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “This,” he said gesturing to their linked arms, “as well as back at the bar. You got that same look in your eyes as the day we first kissed. I don’t want to be your drunk rebound.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries. I just missed this. You.  _ Us _ .”

“Lance…”

“I understand if you don’t want this. I was nothing short of nasty to you the last month, and things were just weird ever since you got back.”

Keith was silent as he struggled to find the words to explain his thoughts. His arm was suddenly colder and he looked to see Lance’s arm no longer through his, hands in his own pockets.

“No wait Lance, that’s not-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I get it.”

Keith grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped them both from walking. Shiro looked back at them and nodded, understanding that they needed a moment. Him and Hunk walked to the end of the block to wait for them.

“I need to explain myself. I miss us too, but it’s not going to be this easy. You can’t just expect to not speak to me for two weeks, have a drunk reconciliation and then be fine. What’s that rule for after a breakup? One week for every month you were together? You guys were together for like, six months right? That’s six weeks and it’s been three, so wait another couple of weeks, then we can see about things.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re not saying no?” Lance asked, smile getting bigger with each moment.

“I’m saying talk to me in like two and a half weeks.”

“In that case, you wanna be my date to the wedding?”

“What? I thought I just said to wait.”

“Yea but tonight is the bachelor party right? And the wedding is three weeks from tomorrow, or uh, I guess today seeing as it’s after midnight but anyway, that’s exactly the right amount of time!”

Keith looked at his phone and sure enough, the wedding was roughly six weeks after his break up with Nyma. “I wonder how Allura’s family will take that. The best man and one of the groom’s men attending the wedding together as totally non-platonic dates.”

“You use big words when you’re drunk, you know that? But is that a yes I’m hearing?”

Keith blushed and looked down, but nodded. Lance jumped up and cheered, running up to Hunk shouting, “Hunk, my man! I have a date to the wedding!”

Hunk congratulated Lance and the two made their way forward to McDonald’s, Keith caught up with Shiro.

“A date to the wedding eh?”

“Shut up. You were rooting for this.”

“Honestly, I’m really happy for you. In all the years I’ve known you, the time you were with Lance was when you smiled the most. I hope that’s the case again.”

Keith had to fight a smile down, if only to disprove Shiro’s point, but he knew it was true. Lance was insufferable at the best of times, but he really was a good person.

“I’m sorry if tonight has turned into a night less about you than I’d wanted.”

“Don’t worry about it. Allura and I have a whole day devoted to just the two of us in a few weeks, and seeing you two getting along is more than good enough for me.”

The whole time they were at McDonald’s, Keith was catching Lance looking at him, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He accepted that the blush was going to remain on his face the whole time and stopped trying to fight it, even indulging Lance in returning the smile every so often.

In the end they didn’t make up to see the sunrise. Keith had rented out a hotel room since his place was too small to hold everyone, and he knew that Allura had claimed her and Shiro’s apartment for the bachelorette party. There were two double beds and a pull-out couch to sleep on, and Keith had said he didn’t mind taking the floor. None of the rest of them would have it, and in the end, Hunk and Lance ended up sharing one of the beds, leaving the other bed for Shiro and the couch for Keith.

Keith knew his sporadic insomnia was bound to hit him at the worst of times, and an hour after everyone else was asleep and snoring soundly, Keith was staring at the ceiling, still buzzed despite the greasy food and copious amount of water they’d consumed.

In the steady sound of snores, he heard one of the beds creak and footsteps padding over the carpeted floor and into the bathroom. 

He wasn’t sure who it was, but the memory of Lance leaving their bed practically every night to use the toilet, a sliver of light peeking through the cracks between the door and the wall came back to him and he sighed, squeezing his eyes tight and willing himself to stop the memory before it continued. He felt an ache in his chest when the toilet flushed and the footsteps came back out into the room. A weight on the mattress made him jerk to the side in surprise and he watched as Lance crawled into the empty bed space next to him.

Surely he had to be dreaming, but the breath that fanned his face and solid weight assured him it was no dream.

“What the hell are you doing?” He whispered.

“Hunk keeps kicking me,” Lance whispered back. “’sides, you’re a way better bed partner and the fact you’re awake means your insomnia is kicking in.” He yawned and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. “You always did sleep better with someone else.”

Keith opened his mouth to retort, but he knew Lance was right and upon closer inspection, Lance was already asleep again. He’d always been envious of his ability to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere at the drop of a hat.

“G’night Keith…” Lance mumbled in his sleep. Keith smiled despite himself and for a moment, pretended they were still together in Lance’s apartment, and brushed the bangs out of the sleeping Lance’s face.

“Goodnight Lance.”

He woke up to Lance’s arm around his waist, a picture message from Shiro of him and Lance asleep on the pull-out, and a text reading:

_ Pidge (10:23am) _

_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

He ignored the text, and saved the picture to folder hidden deep within his phone.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to the waiter  
> What a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a... Beautiful person from across the ocean?  
> In which this is still a Klance story, but holy hell Shallura are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the wedding. There has been reconciliation and everything is set for their second first date... or something.   
> Please note that I am not Catholic and have only been to one wedding in the last ten years and it was a Portuguese catholic wedding so I had to do some research on this, so if any of it is not quite up to code... I'm sorry, I tried my best.   
> So welcome to chapter two!

The following three weeks were hectic for the whole group to say the least. Shiro and Allura were busy putting the final touches on the wedding, while Keith, Lance, and Hunk were busy finishing their last exams of their university career, Pidge just exams in general as she still had one more semester of classes left.

The wedding was a week after the last of their exams, and they could think of no better way to celebrate then seeing two of their close friends tying the knot.

Lance had tried his best to keep the distance between him and Keith purely platonic, but Lance was a very affectionate person to all of his friends and without the girlfriend to keep him occupied, spent a lot more time with his arms slung over Keith’s shoulders. He had accidentally kissed the top of Keith’s head on more than one occasion, but Keith had let it slide, as Lance seemed apologetic for forgetting the boundaries they’d set in place.

Keith could understand why. The two of them had fallen easily back into each other’s lives as if the last nine months hadn’t even happened, but there was still hesitancy on both sides. Keith had always taken a while to let people into his personal bubble, and while Lance has always burst right through, he was having a harder time opening up as much as he once had. 

The day of the wedding arrived and Keith was sure he was more nervous than Shiro. Not only did he have the responsibility of keeping Shiro calm (which he figured wasn’t going to be hard; Shiro was the calmest person he knew) but he also had to deal with his own nervousness with this being his and Lance’s “first date”.

Pidge had reminded him that it wasn’t really a date since they’d both been invited to the wedding on their own, but that hadn’t helped much in the grand scheme of things.

What he hadn’t accounted for was that Shiro was  _ actually _ going to freak out the morning of.

“Keith, what if I forget my vows? I know Allura’s parents aren’t around anymore, but her uncle Coran is the one giving her away, and I’ve only met him once. The rest of her family is flying from overseas for this, what if they don’t like me?”

Keith spent a moment just staring at the most stoic person he knew go into full on breakdown mode before his brain rebooted and he realized he needed to do his duties as both brother and best man, and help.

“Shiro, Allura said so herself, Coran thought you were perfect for her from the moment he met you. So what if they don’t like you? They live overseas and you’ll only have to see them maximum once a year. But they’re not going to hate you, you’re like, perfect fucking husband material.”

“What if she realizes she’s made a mistake marrying me?”

Keith laughed at him, and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. “Listen to me Shiro. You and Allura have been together for years. If she thought she was making a mistake, we wouldn’t be standing here right now. She did however, give me this on the off chance you did think otherwise,” he said and handed the letter to Shiro. “Go into the other room and read it, then come back and tell me if you still think you aren’t ready, alright?”

Shiro nodded, taking the letter and heading into the other room. Lance came up next to him once Shiro had shut the door.

“That was some good best manning there.”

“That was a brother thing. I don’t think I’d make a very good best man to anyone else.”

Lance let out a chuckle. “Well either way, I don’t think he’ll come back out as worried as before. Allura is freaking out just as much right now according to Pidge. How the two of them ever even made it to this point is beyond me.”

“Beneath their calm, mature exteriors lay these poor children. Who would have known?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “We’re talking about the same people here right? Cause Allura has her moments, but there’s a reason Pidge is her maid of honour. I once saw a text conversation between them that consisted of nothing but the Lenny face. And I thought I was a hardcore memer.”

Keith thought back to the text message Pidge had sent him after the bachelor party. “Pidge fucking loves that face.”

“And now you know that Allura does too.”

“I’m honestly surprised I didn’t get a message from her that morning as well. I know Shiro showed her the photo too.”

Realizing he’d brought up that morning, he risked a glance at Lance who didn’t make any comment. Shiro reemerged from the adjoining room before anything else could be said.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded. “We’ve got a wedding to attend.”

Hunk poked his head into the room and called, “the girls say they’re just finishing up. We should get in there.”

The other three nodded. Lance and Keith gave Shiro a final once over and ushered him quickly out of the room to follow Hunk down the hall.

The church was decorated beautifully. Allura’s family from overseas was very Catholic so they’d chosen a traditional church to get married in. The light that streamed in left beautiful colours splashed across the pews from the stained glass windows, highlighting the ribbons that adorned the end of each row. The altar was decorated in purples and golds, the colours they’d chosen for the reception as well, and the minister stood behind it, opening up the bible to the right passage. Not every row was full towards the back, but Keith knew the guest list hadn’t been long to begin with.

Shiro’s parents (who were also Keith’s foster parents) sat at the front on the left, along with a few of his cousins, aunts and uncles. Behind them were more distant relatives that Keith had never met, but seen pictures of in the years he’d lived with the them, as well as some of Shiro’s university and work friends.

On the right were people Keith assumed to be Allura’s family. There were a few of them who looked like her, and some more that looked like the photos he had seen of Coran. Their accents were very apparent from what Keith could hear of them talking amongst themselves and most of them quieted for a moment as their half of the wedding party made their way to the front. Some of the younger girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves, eyes trained on Shiro. Even some of the older women gave approving looks at the young man who’d captured Allura’s heart. He turned and caught Lance winking at one of the more attractive girls in the pews, and gave him a disapproving look. Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and Keith rolled his eyes, while the girls kept giggling.

“Keep it in your pants dude,” Keith whispered back to him.

“Just trying to distract myself. You look too good in that suit,” Lance whispered back. Keith held back a shudder at the tone of voice Lance was using. He knew the girls had seen his face flush, laughter growing louder. Someone from the back of the room signaled the pianist and he started to play the wedding march.

Everyone in the church stood and looked to the doors to watch the bride enter. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew from the rehearsal they’d done a few days earlier that it was anything but a short ceremony they were about to endure.

Two altar boys entered first, followed by the ring bearer and the flower girls. Closely behind them were Allura’s two bridesmaids and maid of honour. Keith took a moment to realize he didn’t think he’d ever seen Pidge in a dress before and wouldn’t have recognized her had he not known when she was coming. She looked taller and he knew from her complaining the weeks leading up the wedding that Allura was forcing her wear heels. She had also mentioned that it had taken her shoes longer to be deemed “wedding ready” due to some personal adjustments she’d made. A glance at his phone earlier being connected to a Wi-Fi network named ‘Pidgey’ made him think she’d made more than just cosmetic adjustments. 

He was impressed that she seemed to be walking without much trouble up the aisle, but a single wobble told him she was concentrating hard on it. Her shoulder length hair was straightened and pinned back on one side with a gold barrette and she wore minimal makeup, but still more than she had probably ever worn in her life. All three women wore strapless floor length deep purple gowns with sweetheart necklines. Pidge’s in particular had a gold ribbon tied around the waist.

Finally, Allura could be seen crossing the threshold into the church, arm linked with Coran’s. Keith opted to look at his brother rather than the bride, just to see his first reaction. He got this idea from the movie 27 Dresses that Lance made him watch and while it was a great idea, he would never admit to liking it.

Keith watched as Shiro briefly stopped breathing upon seeing her, before a huge smile took over his whole face. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother look so happy, and when he turned to look at Allura he could see why.

Allura had always been pretty. Beautiful even. But Keith had to catch his breath seeing her walk down the aisle in her dress. She wore an ivory A-line gown, with an entirely lace bodice and sleeves, her dark skin peeking through perfectly coming to her waist and showing off how small it was, before draping down over her hips in a chiffon skirt with a lace overlay. Her hair was half pinned back with an ornamental clip where her veil came down, the rest draping in loose curls around her shoulders. She bore a smile that mirrored Shiro’s upon seeing him, one that would have made her the center of attention even on a day that was not meant for her.

A quiet “holy shit” could be heard from behind him, and he couldn’t blame Lance a little bit for that reaction. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Hunk. All eyes were on her as she made her way up the aisle, not only because it was what people did at weddings, but because there was no way any of them could dream of looking away. Finally she was standing face to face with Shiro. Her heels were much shorter than the ones her bridesmaids wore, but she was still easily standing at eye level with her soon to be husband.

The priest greeted the wedding party and addressed the guests, who replied with what was written in the bulletin. He then invites everyone to pray with him, asking the lord to bless the ceremony and those who attend it. He motions for everyone to sit, save for the wedding party. He then reads a passage from the book of Genesis and by that point Keith has mostly zoned out, body going through the motions and keeping a face of interest for the photographers and singing when singing needs to happen.

He zones back in completely roughly when the priest starts to get into the specifics of marriage, right before the vows. He knows that the church doesn’t often do personalized vows, but he still wants to remember this moment.

"Shiro and Allura, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Both reply, “Yes”

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

“Yes”

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

“Yes”

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.”

Shiro speaks first, “I, Takashi Shirogane, take you, Allura, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

Allura’s eyes are misty, but she holds it together as she says the vows herself. “I, Allura Alteana, take you, Shiro, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life”

“What God has joined, men must not divide. We will now do the exchange of rings,” the Priest says and blesses the rings.

The ring bearer holds the rings out to the couple and they exchange them with smiles. Shiro’s eyes are getting moist as well, but Keith is impressed by how both of them are holding their composure.

“You may now exchange a kiss.”

The kiss is brief, but the love it conveys is more than enough. Keith zones out again, knowing the last leg is the longest, and out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Pidge fiddling with the ribbon on her dress and on the other side, Lance is trying his best not to nod off while they go through the constant motions of standing, sitting, and kneeling.

Finally, the priest issues his closing prayer.

“Thanks be to God,” Keith says with along with everyone else, thankful that it’s over. The recessional plays and he has never been more thankful to be a part of the wedding party and getting to leave first.

When they got outside and the priest was out of earshot Lance said, “thank god that’s over.”

Everyone else agreed and Pidge flopped herself into the nearest chair. “I don’t care if we were sitting for half that ceremony, I never want to stand again as long as I’m wearing these shoes. And they have built in foot massagers”

“You did great Pidge. Thank you,” Allura said. “Now, is everyone ready for photos?”

There was a beautiful forested area near the church that they took some of the photos in, and everyone had a great time. Allura insisted on doing the pose where she pretended to hit the ground with her hand and have the groom’s party go flying outward. It took several tries to get it right, but she was pleased with the final result.

While the bride and groom were doing photos together, the rest of the party stood back and watched.

Lance walked over and stood next to Keith who was just out of earshot of the rest of the party. “I was serious earlier you know. It’s amazing what a well fitting suit can do.”

Keith could feel Lance’s gaze travel up and down his body. “Calm down Lance, remember, this is only our first date.”

“Second first date huh? Does that mean I still have to wait the mandatory three dates before I get invited back to your place?”

“We’re sharing a hotel room.”

“With Hunk though.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Something tells me he won’t be coming back tonight,” he said and gestured at Hunk who had his arm around one of the bridesmaids and his girlfriend, Shay.

Lance’s bravado momentarily dissipated and his face turned pink.

“I’m sure Pidge would come hang out with us if we asked. I doubt she wants to be in the same room as them.”

“No!” Lance cried out, earning looks from the rest of the group. Quieter he said, “I’d really like to have you to myself tonight.”

Keith smiled. “Not a fan of sharing?”

Lance took hold of Keith’s hand. “I never have been. You of all people should know how possessive I can be,” he said and kissed the back of it.

“Keith! Lance! Come back over here so we can do some final group shots!” Shiro called out.

The photographer took the final photos and then went through on his computer to show them all and make sure they were happy enough with the ones that were taken. He passed by a photo that Keith hadn’t even realized had been taken of him and Lance, right at the moment his hand was kissed.

He flushed seeing how the two of them looked at each other. Lance’s eyes were full of mischief but the affection that poured through just from the photograph was enough to make his heart flutter. The look on his own face in the photo made him realize how the rest of his friends were able to tell he was still in love with Lance so easily.

While the rest of the group left the photographer to pack up and get ready to move his stuff to the reception hall, Keith stopped him and pointed to the photo. “Even if they don’t want that photo, can you make sure a copy gets made?”

The bride and groom received a very warm welcome at the reception hall when the MC announced the new Mr. and Mrs. to the room. Keith is more than ready to eat everything they have planned for their dinner and then he remembers he’s supposed to make a speech, his appetite diminishing quickly. Lance notices his rapidly paling face and hands him a shot of something to calm his nerves. Keith takes it with mumbled ‘thanks’ and drinks it quickly, feeling the warmth as it burns down his throat.

The first round of food came out and Keith was only able to force down a small bit of it while the rest of the wedding party polished their plates clean. The MC signaled that they could start the speeches anytime and Keith blanched even further. He downed another shot for courage and got up from his seat, being wished good luck by those around him. He’d had this speech planned basically since Shiro announced that Allura had said yes.

As the best man, he was to be the first one to do his speech and when he made his way to the center of the dance floor, he took a few deep breaths and tried to get everyone’s attention.

“Um hello?” He said and got nothing but conversation buzzing in the background. “If everyone could listen up?” Still nothing. He glanced helplessly at Shiro who shrugged.

Frustrated by the fact no one was listening, he threw the beginning of his speech plan out the window in favor of getting everyone’s attention.  _ Lance will enjoy this _ , he thought.

“MY LORDS! MY LADIES! AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE NOT SITTING ON A CUSHION!” he shouted, everyone’s eyes turning to look at him, and he could feel his face reddening from the sudden attention. He fought it and continued with the speech he’d had memorized since the day he first saw  _ A Knight’s Tale _ . “Today! Today you find yourselves equals. For you are all equally blessed. For I have the privilege,  _ nay _ , the pleasure, of introducing to you… the best brother and sister-in-law anyone could ever ask for.” Shiro and Allura smiled and he launched into the middle of how his prepared speech would have gone.

“As some of you may know, I have not always been Shiro’s brother, but he has accepted me as such since the moment we met. He has been the best big brother anyone could ask for. So when he said he wanted to introduce me to someone, I was torn between thinking no one could ever be good enough for him and wanting to know who was making him so happy. When I met Allura I knew there was no way I could think she wasn’t the perfect fit. The fact she could still love him the same way after moments like his perfect face plant into a mall fountain says a lot about how she feels for him. She cares so much for him, and over the last few years I’ve seen their love grow and develop into something I could only hope and dream to have for myself one day.” He looked pointedly at Lance and smiled when he said this, but quickly diverted his eyes back to the bride and groom. “Both of you, I’m so happy and I can’t wait to see what the future brings for you. To Shiro and Allura!” He called out and everyone raised their glasses. When he sat back down and waited for Pidge to go up and make her speech, he slumped in his chair and buried his red face in his hands.

“Keith that was the most epic speech I have ever seen in my life,” Lance told him.

“I can’t believe I did that. I have never done that in front of anyone but Shiro.”

“Do you have that whole thing memorized?”

Keith nodded shyly, not even bother to look up at Lance and instead training his eyes on Pidge who had taken center stage.

The rest of the wedding party made their speeches, followed by the bride and groom themselves. There was cake cutting, and a slideshow that played various pictures taken of them over the years. Keith was almost thankful that things between him and Lance had turned out the way they had the last few weeks, as there were several photos of the two of them during the time they dated, and he could only imagine how livid Nyma would have been had she attended. At some point during the slideshow, Lance’s hand had found its way onto Keith’s knee, and was slowly sliding further up his leg. Before it could get too far, Keith placed his hand over Lance’s but held onto it when he tried to take it away. The two stayed like that for the remainder of the dinner and dessert, drinking and cheering until it was time to dance.

They watched their friends dance their first dance as a married couple and cheered when Shiro dipped and kissed Allura passionately at the end.

When the song “I Love It” by Icona Pop came on, Keith groaned knowing Lance couldn’t not pass up the opportunity to dance and sing along like a lunatic. When the song ended, he was extremely out of breath from both dancing and laughing at Lance and was relieved when a slow song came on.

He was leaving the dance floor to go and sit back in his seat when a hand grabbed a hold of his wrist. He turned to find Lance was the one holding it.

“Care to dance?” He asked.

Keith looked around and saw that they would be the only same sex couple dancing, aside from a couple of younger cousins dancing with each other, but found himself nodding anyway and being led back out the middle. Keith let Lance have the leading roll, and found himself looking anywhere else than his partners face.

“Keith, please look at me.”

He did and his heart nearly stopped at the tender look he was receiving.

“I know things have been hard but… I need you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. And I honestly think that it was those thoughts that stopped me from falling for Nyma the way I thought I was going to. I kind of wished we’d tried to stay together while you were gone.”

“I know it was a mutual decision, but you’re the one who brought up ending things in the first place.”

Lance frowned and Keith found himself momentarily leading their dance when Lance faltered. “I know, and about thirty seconds after you got on that airplane I regretted it. I tried to sleep around to make myself feel better but pretty much every person, girl and guy, who I tried to get with saw that I wasn’t all that into it. Until her. She made me forget about how I felt about you for a while, but then things settled down and I found myself wishing you were back.”

“Is that why you stopped talking to me?”

“It wasn’t intentional. I didn’t realize it until much later, but Nyma would distract me every time I went to send you a message. I don’t even know why she cared so much since she was seeing someone else.”

Lance twirled Keith around and brought him closer when they came back to facing one another. “Do you know how long she was seeing him?”

He shook his head. “Not exactly. They’ve always known each other; I just didn’t know there was something else going on until it was way too late.”

“I’m sorry Lance.”

“Please don’t be. I don’t think I ever really got over you, seeing as there was no real good reason for us to break up in the first place,” Lance said with a sad smile. He noticed there were people staring at them, but tried his best to ignore them and keep Keith’s attention on him. He knew people staring made Keith anxious. “Is it weird of me to ask if there was anyone else for you?”

“No one serious. After I left I was… I was really lonely. New country, new people, newly single. I had a couple one nighters, but uh, none of them ever lasted longer than that.”

“Were they better than me?” Lance asked with a smirk.

Keith lightly smacked the back of his head. “Cocky bastard.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Keith hadn’t realized how close the two of them were and by that point, neither of them was really moving along to the music anymore, just shuffling their feet side to side slowly. He watched as Lance licked his lips and his mouth felt dry from more than just the alcohol.

Lance broke the silence first. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I’m the best man, I can’t just leave.”

They both glanced over at Shiro who was watching them while he danced with one of Allura’s aunts. He smiled and winked at them, basically giving them the go ahead, and Keith could have died on the spot if it were an option. A quick look over at Allura confirmed his death wish when she gave them a literal thumbs up.

“Oh my god we need to get out of here before I die,” Keith said and dragged Lance out of the reception hall.

The moment they crossed the foyer and got in the elevator, Lance was on Keith, holding him against the wall, faces nearly touching as he waited for Keith to make his decision. Keith gave a small nod and pressed his lips against Lance’s. Lance responded immediately, pushing back against him with soft hum reverberating in his throat.

Keith had forgotten how perfectly they fit together like this, hands gripping Lance’s waist, tracing his figure under his suit jacket. Lance’s hands were in Keith’s hair, and he remembered how Lance used to make fun of his long hair before finding out he did it because of how much he loved it, pulling and grasping while they kissed. Lance tugged on Keith’s lower lip with his teeth and Keith groaned, feeling the smirk on Lance’s lips while he continued to coax sounds out of Keith.

The elevator dinged, signaling they’d arrived at their floor and Lance never once let go of Keith while he dragged them down the hall to their room. Keith was the one with the key card and he had a hard time getting it out of his pocket as Lance’s mouth moved from his own mouth to his neck, peppering kisses and nipping lightly as he tried to get the key card in the lock.

A beep sounded through the hallway, the door opening with ease and Keith didn’t know when Lance had managed to get both their suit jackets off, but they were strew haphazardly on the floor leading from the door to the beds.

Pushing him onto the bed Lance said, “God I missed you so much. From the moment you got on that plane I missed you.”

Keith pulled him down for a rough kiss, nails raking down the back of his head, making Lance shudder. Pulling away he replied, “I missed you too. I thought I’d gotten over you, and then when I realized you didn’t love Nyma, all those feelings came back.”

Lance went back to kissing Keith’s neck. “Is the first date too early to say I love you?” he asked against Keith’s skin. 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat and he chuckled. “Are you going to text Pidge about it this time too?”

Lance moved to look at Keith’s expression. His eyes were sparkling mischievously, but his cheeks were flushed and lips red from being kissed so thoroughly. “That depends,” Lance replied, “on whether or not you’re going to say it on the first date as well.”

Keith placed his hand on Lance’s face, cupping his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Love you most.” Lance replied quickly.

“Fuck off! You can’t go straight to most like that!”

“You’re just mad because I won.”

“That’s dirty.”

“Sorry to say this mullet man, but we haven’t crossed the line to dirty yet. Dirty would be doing this,” Lance said and ground his hips into Keith’s.

Keith let out a breathy moan at the sudden contact, then growled and flipped their positions. “You may have won that first battle, but while we were gone, you were only with women. I’ve had some practice and learned a couple new tricks I’d just love to try out on you.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he couldn’t do more than let out an “oh yea?” before Keith went back to kissing up, hands moving to undo Lance’s pants.

“Hope you brought your A game  _ McClain _ , else be ready to eat those words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this is just a little mini epilogue thing because I love nothing more than when shit like this happens and then its like "5 Years later..." so spoilers for that, its going to be a future epilogue thingy.  
> Otherwise, that was a mean way to end it, but I wanted to keep the actual story fairly clean and whatever, but for those of you who are like "DAFUQ YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND THEN LEAVE IT" worry not, I am making this work part of a "collection" and the second "story" in this "collection" is going to be what happens right after Keith makes this challenge. So if you're like "yes give me the smut" please be patient, you will get it.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue because nothing gets me going like domestic Klance.  
> It's real real short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the speech Keith made in the last chapter was based on a real event at a real wedding where my boyfriend used that exact speech at his brother's wedding.   
> Also: the smut has not been written at all yet since it's not something I can exactly write on the work computer, so it'll probably be a few more days till that's a thing.

“Lance could you please hurry the fuck up? We’re going to be late,” Keith called out to his husband.

Lance came down the stairs, passing the photo taken of them at Shiro and Allura’s wedding and gazing fondly at it. He wasn’t in any rush. “Don’t worry babe, we still have time before we need to be there. I know you’re excited to see your niece but she will not change in the next fifteen minutes.”

“It’s her first birthday, it’s very important.”

Lance sidled up against Keith and kissed his cheek. “I know it is. She’s the cutest thing in this whole galaxy, so I don’t blame you. Come on, let’s get in the car before you lose your mind.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but followed him out the door.

When they arrived at Shiro and Allura’s house Keith was displeased to see that their parents had arrived before them, along with Pidge and Hunk. He sent a quick glare to Lance before entering the household and greeting everyone.

“Keith! Lance! You’re here!” Allura called out to them and pulled them both into a hug. “Everyone is in the living room.”

The moment they entered the living room, Shiro and Allura’s daughter Aria turned to look at the new people in the room, her face lighting up upon seeing her uncles. She squealed with happiness and reached out to be picked up when Keith approached.

“And how is my favorite little niece doing?” He asked, kissing her all over her face causing her to squeal even louder.

“Keef!” she cried out and clapped her hands.

“You’re getting closer. Eventually we’ll get to ‘Uncle Keith’.”

“You should feel lucky she can even say that much. I’m still Laaaa,” Lance said, giving Aria a kiss on the head.

“She’s got mama and dada down, but she really hasn’t been able to say much else,” Shiro added.

Keith set her down and joined her on the floor to play with some of her toys, all the while adding to the ongoing conversation. Lance watched Keith interact with his niece and couldn’t help but smile. He was getting too antsy with the news they were going to share with the group, but they’d decided to wait until after the birthday cake and presents.

As if sensing his husband’s restlessness, Keith looked up at Lance and met his eye where the question was asked silently. He nodded in response and Keith didn’t know if he’d ever seen Lance look more excited in his life. Picking up Aria, Keith went to sit next to Lance so they could deliver the good news.

“Hey, guys?” Lance called out to those in the room. “We have an announcement to make. We were going to wait till later but I really can’t take the secret anymore.” Taking a deep breath and giving one final look to his husband he exclaimed, “Keith and I are adopting!”

The room erupted in cheers as their friends and family congratulated them.

When it quieted down a little, Keith explained further. “We’re hoping it’s going to be two kids; a brother and sister who just turned three.”

“Skipping right past the terrible two’s are you?” Shiro’s mom quipped.

“We would  _ never _ ,” Lance replied dramatically, causing everyone to laugh.

“It’ll be great for Aria to have some cousins to play with since they aren’t too far apart in age,” Allura said.

“Shotty godfather!” Hunk called. Pidge rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly at the pair. 


End file.
